1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device and a method of connecting one end of a passenger bridge or a goods-handling device of mobile type to a door on a craft, in particular an aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A known mobile-type passenger bridge going under the name of Apron Drive comprises a rotunda that is connected to a terminal building and is rotatably mounted on a column anchored in the ground. From the rotunda extends a passageway, which is made up of a number of telescoping elements, enabling variation of the length of the passageway. At the end of the passageway located farthest away from the rotunda, there is provided a cabin which is pivotable in relation to the passageway. The passageway element to which the cabin is attached is suspended from a vertically adjustable frame, which in turn is supported by a bogie with wheels that can be driven separately.
The passenger bridge normally occupies a parking position in the vicinity of the place where the aircraft is to come to a halt after landing. When the aircraft has come to a halt, an operator controls the passenger bridge vertically and angularly, pivots the cabin and telescopically extends the passageway in the direction of the aircraft, such that the end of the bridge is connected to the door of the aircraft. The operation in the horizontal plane is achieved by altering the speeds of the bogie wheels in relation to one another.
Owing to its complexity, this operation requires operators with special training, which of course is expensive for the airlines. Furthermore, it takes a long time to perform the connection. Also, it happens that the bridges bump into the aircraft as a result of mismanoeuvering on the part of the operator, thus damaging the aircraft.